Tau Experimental Station
"They are researching Wardens of Elements at the Tau Experimental Station. You need to observe the dangerous experiment. They might need the help of immortals if something goes awry." The environment is similar to Laken Grotto with it's blue crystals and gloomy atmosphere. The adventure itself takes place on a maze of metal ramps and platforms. Players will go down the first set of ramps and approach lab workers. The scientists will run and the first mob(s) will escape a nearby containment field. Players will then need to talk to Lucius who is standing on the platform once the area is clear. After the conversation, players will need to activate a nearby control panel which opens a gate allowing further access into the lab. At the bottom of the ramp are more scientists running from Wardens of Gloom. These will need to be eliminated and another control panel becomes active. Activation opens another gate leading to more Wardens and more ramps. Once players reach the bottom ramp and clear the area, they will be able to access three control panels. The outside control panels each release thug level mobs. The center control panel releases the first boss, the Messenger of Death. After defeating the first boss, players will need to activate another control panel. Doctor Lucius will appear on the players screen and let them know that they are unable to continue down the ramps and that they will have to use the dirt path that is 'covered with wardens'. Another control panel allows access to the trail. Dispatch the elemental mobs on the way to the last section of the adventure. Once the platforms are reached again. players will need to dispatch mobs and open the last gate. Doctor Lucius will advise players to activate the three panels surrounding the force field that contains the second and last boss. There will be mobs to eliminate prior to engaging the boss. Avoid walking into or standing in the green fog. These appear in random places and the boss will create them as well. More than a few seconds in them is fatal. See below for boss fight mechanics. Bosses Aspect of Death :Wardens ::Summons several Wardens of Death to its aid. If a Warden is not killed within 15 seconds, it explodes, inflicting increased damage to enemies in a 10 yard radius and restoring part of the champion's health. Ranged ability. ::Frequency: 20 seconds. :Poisoned Ground ::Digs into the ground not far from the target and poisons the ground around itself in a 10 yard radius. If you remain on the poisoned ground, you will die. Melee ability. ::Frequency: 13 seconds. :Fragments ::When its health drops beyond 20%, it breaks into 4 fragments. Ranged ability. ::Frequency: none. :Basic attack Cypriana :Test subject ::At the beginning it stays within an energy cage, which makes it invulnerable to attacks. At the same time, it summons clouds of poisonous gas around the enemy position which inflict significant damage. :Undermining ::Flies towards the enemy, hides in the ground and then shoots out in an explosion, inflicting significant damage to all enemies in the area of effect. :Acid Rain ::Attacks the enemy position with a series of acid blobs which form a poisonous cloud when they hit the ground, inflicting significant damage. ::Inflicts damage. Ranged ability. ::Frequency: 2 seconds. Gallery Skyforge Tau Experimental Station 2.png Skyforge Tau Experimental Station.png Skyforge Tau Experimental Station 3.png Skyforge Tau Experimental Station 4.png Skyforge Tau Experimental Station 5.png Videos Category:Squad